


I Used to be Pretty

by Ookami110



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami110/pseuds/Ookami110





	

I used to be pretty.

Do you see this body?... Stitched into a man’s body… limbs popped into my body like I’m some kind of puppet… I was beautiful. I used to be beautiful. Now I can't talk, or even feel anything.

* * *

It started when I moved into my new apartment. The first day wasn't all that weird. Neighbors were a little loud, but they were kind to me. The resident above me moved a lot though… I didn't mind. They must've been a busy person. But regardless, I made myself at home at my new apartment. 

The first few days were a bit dull and there was nothing to do. Along with the low volume of my playlist, footsteps above me came, coincidentally rhythmic to my music. I hoped my music wasn’t too loud. I head to the kitchen to make myself lunch. The footsteps above me stopped. “He’s probably sitting down now…” I smiled as I thought of the life others had around me, an odd thought once you got into thinking. Maybe he was a puppet maker…

And oh boy, was I close.

But that was how far it went. I never went to check on him. However, once a month, three people, including my neighbor, headed upstairs to the man’s room. I knew he was a man by his footsteps. Men have a type of movement, and it’s very noticeable with these floors.

I never knew what they gave the man. That was until I was heading to my room, and saw my roommate leaving his room. I wanted to call out his name, but instead, when he walked upstairs, I looked in through his open door, hoping he wouldn’t be back soon.. There wasn’t anything odd in there… Except maybe some aromatic flowers. Did he do gardening? I thought to myself. But then I wondered, why didn’t he bring them outside? Won’t they die inside here?

“Ahem.”

I jolted at the sudden noise and looked back. I saw my neighbor… upset. I laughed nervously as I waved at him. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to try and trespass…” I tried to explain, but he just smiled. “That’s fine. I forgot to closed my door.” He said. He had red stains on his shirt, which caught my eye. I stare at it with curiosity.

He noticed what I was looking at cause he quickly responded, “Sorry about that. It’s ketchup.” He laughs. I looked back up at his face before I made a small laugh. I hope that’s ketchup… I thought. He waved goodbye before he went back inside his home and shut the door. I stared at the rectangular carved tree… That’s not funny. Trees didn’t deserve this.

Anyway… I walked towards my own room and reached into my pocket for the key. I slipped the silver item into the thin slot, the key shook a bit before it made a click sound. I turned the key and opened the door. The smell of a boring college student’s home… You guessed it. It smells like cup noodles and coffee. Realizing the smell, I thought to myself, _I should take out the trash soon..._

That night I took out the trash and tied it up before I led myself out to drop the trash out on the sidewalk along with everybody else’s trash. I went back in and saw an old man walk up the stairs. I stared for a second. “That could be the man that sleeps above me.” I thought aloud. 

I didn’t think much else about it. I just walked back into my room and paused… and frowned. One of my coffee k-cups is gone. You know… the one for my Keurig machine. I only had five left, and one is missing. That was supposed to be for the rest of the week. I sighed. “Well nobody could’ve gotten in…” I thought. “Maybe I used it this morning… I can’t get mad at myself for that.”

_Tap, tap, tap…_

I heard the man upstairs again. I thought, for a second, it was the old man. But I quickly erased that. “No way. He’s an old man… he wouldn’t even have a Keurig machine.” I pouted, trying to erase every possible reason to why he would’ve stolen it. Plus it was already decided, I drank one this morning… I mean I could confirm it right now, but I was not about to go outside to my trash bag just to see if I had one earlier. I sighed and head over to my bedroom. “I’m so tired… Hopefully classes will be faster tomorrow.” I mumbled to myself, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Not long, I woke up with a thud above me. All I could see in the darkness was the figure of the light above me… My eyes adjusted to the darkness, being able to see above me in a dark blue tint. I gazed at the ceiling for a second before I checked the time… 1:28 AM. I groaned, but then I remembered what caused me to wake up at this time. I gazed at the ceiling again… and finally decided to check what happened. I got up and put on my slippers. I was slightly scared, due to the fact I never stayed up in a lonely apartment…

I peeked through the door. The atmosphere felt ominous, but maybe that was just me. Or the flickering light near the stairs to the second floor. I inhaled. “... I have to go check.” I whispered to myself. After standing at the door for a few more seconds, I finally mustered up the courage to step out my room, and sprinted to and up the stairs. I gasped, holding onto the stair railing for my dear life. It took me a moment to catch my breath before I head towards the room above mine. I blink for a minute. It just seemed ordinary. I knocked at the door and looked around.

“Hello? Mister? Are you okay in there?”

There wasn’t a response, and there seemed to be no response from the other rooms either. I decided to knock one more time just to be sure. I frowned. I kicked the door, “Mister! If you’re not answering, I’ll knock the door down!” I yelled with concern. What if he’s down? Like… you know, passed out? I have to help him, man.

I was about to put my full force on my foot to kick the door down, but the locks click and the door slowly open. A big old man stand before me. He was bigger than I thought he was… I guess that wasn’t a big deal. He gave me a gentle smile. “Hello there,” He paused, “Are you here to gift the old man too?” There was something about his voice that had set me off, I wish I realized it sooner.

“No, no… I heard a thud earlier. I just wanted to know if you were alright.” I said. His smile disappeared and it extended into a frown. “That’s no good… Then you can be my gift.” He said, and his hand grabbed my arm, the size of his hand seemed massive against me. He yanked me in and slammed the door. Shocked and threatened, I thrashed around, trying to pull away from him… but he was too strong. His other hand had gripped my waist tightly, and before I had time to react, I was thrown against his shoulder, my stomach smashed against him, sending waves of nausea through me.“Let go!” I yelled.

I kept thrashing around that I almost didn’t smell the foul odor until I was thrown onto a metal table. I gasped as my warm skin touched the cold surface, sending shocks throughout me. Oh god, the smell, I wanted to puke.

My nose led me to the smell, and what I saw hung on the wall made me feel nauseous… I might have actually puked.

A collection of… dolls… But they were moving! Hands and feet were twitching, heads bobbing, muffled moans echoed the room. The worst part was… they’re not full body parts. Different skin tones stitched onto each body part, one caucasian arm, a black torso, Asian head… Too much of a variety, but all somehow able to move and moan.

“Do you like my collection…? I made them myself.” The man hummed in satisfaction and triumph. Once the things on the wall heard him, they started moaning louder. I look at them and saw they have no eyes… Their eyes are stitched shut, and same with the mouths. 

“Shut up, you noisy children!” The man bellowed before he whipped them with a metal pipe. But there was no reaction. They can’t feel anything… That’s why their eyes and mouths didn’t hurt. But how could they still moan, still hear things? The old man sighed as he looked at me. “Now… since you’re a beautiful young girl… I’ll make it all useful for a better face.” He said, “Maybe in a few hours… you’ll see and appreciate your new body… I’ll keep your eyes…”  
He smiles while he struggles to cuff my wrists and ankles down with small leather belts. “No!!” I screamed, continuing to struggle underneath him. “No!!!”

“I don’t want your body to be struggling while I cut it off… It won’t be a very good sight to see for the customers…” The old man sigh. I continued to struggle, dismissed what he said. I punched his face and he staggered back. I quickly sat up and unbuckled my ankles and escaped the room. I tried to dash to the exit door and screamed for help, but I fell forward, the man grabbed my foot. “You came to check on me, didn’t you…? Weren’t you concerned…? Please help the old man…” He whispered. I clawed the floor, grabbing anything that could hold me firm.

But that was a huge mistake.

I suddenly felt nothing from the butt down. I turned my head to the side and my voice died from shock. My legs… My legs were cut off. In one fell swish… I’m bleeding. I’m bleeding.  
Oh my god, I’m going to die from loss of blood. The man shushes me as I whimpered in disbelief. He wrapped up the disconnected part of my body with a long towel. “There, there… Now you won’t have to run away.” He whispered. “Your body is precious, especially to a buyer downstairs… He would love to have you from your chest to your butt, but he didn’t like your face…”

I stared at him with wide eyes and opened mouth… I can’t process any words. Neighbor? Neighbor… body… legs… gone… dolls… I can’t process anything. The old man dragged me back into the previous room and this time, he rested my body down on the metal bed. It’s so cold… My body is growing numb. From the cold?... No… From the pain?... I should be feeling more pain.

I tried to make sentences, maybe even words. But nothing could come out. Tears ran down my face, and he wiped them off. He cuffed me again, and threw my limp legs onto a box full of other legs. I whimpered, I don’t have anymore fight in me. If I struggle more, I’ll die…

He hushes me again and petted my hair. “I’ll make use of your beautiful head elsewhere. Okay…?” He reassured me… as if that made me any better. He took out a syringe of blue and green liquid. It reacted like oil and water… not merging with one another. He looked at me, then the syringe. “... Ah,” He clicked his tongue, “This is nothing to be afraid of. The green will put you to sleep for awhile.”

Green…?... Green… blue…? I gazed, my vision blurred a little before focusing again. “And the blue is to help your body form to the other body parts, so you can move them when you wake up.” I whimpered, trying to object. But he pressed my head down on the bed and told me to calm down. I inhaled and exhaled deeply as the syringe slipped into my body, injecting the liquid inside me.  
My vision blurred again. Oh no… My body was starting to numb. I slowly closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a slap in the face. My eyes shot open and I breathed heavily. Dream…? Dream… I tried to move, but my back hit a hard surface… What? I heard footsteps retreat… and came back toward me. I saw the same white hair… and I flinched. I muffled moans. I can’t speak. I can’t speak!?!

I looked down. My chest is flat… And bare. A male chest. A male body. A body only cut to the bottom of my stomach. I muffled again. The man looked over and smile. “I’m almost done, little one… Don’t worry. The blue liquid I gave you… you won’t feel a thing. I just wanted you to see the finishing touches.” He holds up a male lower body. No. I don’t want that… No, no no…

The man could see the disapproval in my eyes, but he didn’t care. I connected something to my body. A bone… and locked it like a perfect shape of a puzzle fitting in. I watched him stitch the lower body into my new torso. This can’t be happening…

As soon as he finished, he smiled, happy with his work. He lifted my body and placed it on the metal table. “... I’m sorry, I can’t keep you.” He hums, “A buyer had requested me for something like this… She will be ecstatic to see the great effort and time I put into a beautiful piece such as yourself…”

I’m being sent away… No, I don’t want to… Please don’t send me away…

He could see the fear in my eyes, and he kissed my forehead, as if I was his own child he’s sending me away to a new family. “You’ll love her.” He reassured me, “... Well, your body will.” He joked. He grabbed a long, big box full of styrofoam. He fixed up some clothes for me to put in, except I didn’t have underwear. I was forced into these clothes and stuffed into the box. He hushed me again and closed the box. I could hear tape screeching across the box, and smoothed the tape on the flaps.

* * *

After hours and hours, I finally heard something. A human. Excited. A girl. A box cutter sliced through the tape and cut it all out. I saw her open the flaps and she gasped. She held me up by the armpits and set my back against the box. “Wow… look at you. You’re so beautiful!”

She was wearing provocative clothing, and my body reacted to it immediately. She saw it and she laughs. “Game time already?” Her voice seductive as she gripped tightly, dragging me to the bed. She shoved the old clothes my “body” had on, tossing them aside. I don’t want this. This body doesn’t belong to me. She can’t do this...

But she did it. My life ended the second she opened my box.

The body that now belonged to me, belonged to her. I was defiled, raped.

I’m not sure how long it’s been, how many times she has used my body for her selfish reasons. I’m nothing but a toy, a simple thought of when she has needs. I’m her puppet. I wish that old man had fallen. I wish I hadn’t gone to see if he was alright. I wish I wasn’t here, and instead with my family.

I miss my body. I miss being a girl. I miss being human. But no.

I am here. This is real, I know because I see the News all the time. It shows my face, smiling. It has MISSING plastered under it. They don’t know I’m here, they don’t know I’m a toy now.

The stupid bitch would ride me, and I would just watch TV and hope she got off sooner. The way she bounced on me, sometimes I would miss the most important parts. This damn whore just covers up the whole TV…

I think it’s been a few months, or at least that’s what the speakers sound out. I might be hearing wrong, the whore is always loud on me.

Sometimes she’d sit on me, which I never understood. Did she not realize I didn’t have a mouth? Then again, what kind of idiot buys a human sex toy. Why couldn’t she just get a prostitute, someone who could satisfy her the way my fake body couldn’t. Someone who could eat like a normal person, and wasn’t physically falling apart. My body was just getting weaker every day, she would need a new doll soon.

The most I could do was turn my head, but just barely. I could twitch my fingers too, which I wasn’t too fond of.. Sometimes she’d ride my fingers, and I’d just have to stare in horror as she expected me to twitch them inside of her.

But, hopefully I’ll die soon. I didn’t want this second life, but god knows how long it’s going to take for my organs to fail. Is God even real? Would he really let this happen to someone?

This is what I’m forced to accept. Used, with no purpose other to satisfy.

_I used to be pretty._


End file.
